Episode 358
サンジ!! 蹴り潰せの偽り挙式 | Romaji = Honō no Naito Sanji!! Keri Tsubuse Itsuwari no Kyoshiki | Airdate = June 15, 2008 | English = Blazing Knight Sanji!! Kick Down The Fake Wedding | funiAirdate = November 18, 2014 (DVD); August 20, 2016 (Toonami) | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 463 p.3-8 and 10-19 | excredits = no | eyecatcher = Sanji - Nami | rating = 6.3 | rank = 5 }} "Sanji, the Knight of Flames!! Kick Down the False Ceremony" is the 358th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy attempts to attack Gecko Moria, but instead is forced to face his shadow clone: Doppelman, while Usopp continues to maneuver around the Wild Zombies to get to Perona only to now face Kumashi's wrath. Sanji saves Nami from Absalom, who does not see him as a threat due to the power of his zombie, but Sanji unleashes his own rage against the lion-faced man, both for harming a woman of the crew as well as an unknown connection between the two of them. Long Summary As Luffy faces Moria, the latter warns that even if he is beaten, the shadows will never make it back to their rightful owners, so Moria says that it is he who decides whether the shadows can go back or not. He also dares Luffy to try and make him. Luffy uses a Gum-Gum Pistol to hit him, but it's actually a decoy, the Doppelman. Moria says that he will have his pawns make him the Pirate King and also says that Oars desires that title. Moria also says that zombies with the victim's shadow will mimic the personalities, but it won't be long before they become eternally loyal to him. Luffy tries to land a Gum-Gum Gatling, but the Doppelman becomes Brick Bats to chase Luffy around. The Straw Hat captain slings back and prepares a counterattack. Meanwhile, Usopp continues to run from the Wild Zombies as he has to deal with them and Perona by himself. Suddenly, Usopp fakes an injury and uses Pepper Star to make them sneeze, then shoots more Salt Stars to purify the zombies. He then shoots a Firebird Star, but misses. However, the chandelier causes a fire and makes the Wild Zombies panic, but Kumashi blocks Usopp from hitting his boss. Perona flees into the hallways with Usopp in pursuit. Kumashi also chases and tries to ram Usopp. He then flies into a rage and tries to smash the sniper who is running in a panic. Outside, Oars continues his rampage and rests his legs on the water, making waves, scaring Cerberus off, and yells he'll be Pirate King, scaring more zombies. Sanji then kicks his way through and catches Nami in his arms. Oars stretches himself and wonders if he would sink. He splashes himself in the water, making the waves massive but the giant zombie struggles to swim and moves back to shore. Hildon flies to him and warns him of the salt water that would purify him. Meanwhile, Sanji sees how Nami isn't moving and believes she's a goddess. He also believes her to be a fairy, but comes back to his senses. Absalom spots him and launches invisible blasts at the cook. Absalom points how Inuppe showed off Sanji's personality. The Zombie Generals still obey Absalom. Absalom then warns Sanji to leave Nami as his wife or Sanji would be killed. However, Sanji grabs Absalom with his legs and throws him back. He almost shoots Hands of the Dead at Sanji, but the cook uses Basses Cote and Longe to kick the him. To further get back at Absalom, Sanji kicks him with the Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, and Jarret kicks. Absalom makes himself invisible, but Sanji is able to find him and kicks him with a Veau Shot, knocking him into some benches. Sanji begins to burst in flames and knows how his issues go back way long. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 358 de:Honō no Knight Sanji!! Keri tubuse Itsuwari no Kyoshiki